Transcript:Lamia
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin -- INT/EXT. LONGSTEAD, THE HOWDENS' HOUSE - NIGHT stirs the fire while Mary folds a blanket. JOHN HOWDEN There's a chill in the air tonight. chuckles, John turns to her. JOHN HOWDEN What? MARY HOWDEN You say that every night. chuckles. JOHN HOWDEN Do I now? MARY HOWDEN Only for the last thirty years. Stop your fussing and come to bed. man screams outside. John quickly lights a torch and gets up. Mary grabs his arm. MARY HOWDEN John... don't go outside, I'm begging you. JOHN HOWDEN It's my duty. I'm the elder of this village. MARY HOWDEN John, please! JOHN HOWDEN Lock the door behind me. Let no one in. No one, do you hear? searches outside. He enters a common building and sees a door opening and closing with the wind. He jerks it open and no one's there. He steps through the doorway and a man falls on him. John supports him and looks at his pale, staring face. JOHN HOWDEN Aldref? is limp on his feet, eyes wide. John looks around him. JOHN HOWDEN Hello? Is there anybody there? a figure slithers out of sight. OPENING CREDITS -- INT. LOWER TOWN, GWEN'S HOUSE - DAY folds blankets. Someone knocks at the door and Gwen opens it. MARY HOWDEN Gwen? GWEN Mary? MARY HOWDEN I was told I might find you here. GWEN Mary! happily pulls Mary into her house. GWEN What a wonderful surprise! MARY HOWDEN I hope I am not interrupting anything. GWEN No, no, not at all. What brings you to Camelot? MARY HOWDEN I don't want to trouble you, Gwen. John and I, I... I know we haven't seen you for many years, but...there was no one else we could turn to. GWEN What is it? MARY HOWDEN Just...we're just so scared. GWEN Oh, Mary... hugs Mary. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY and Mary sit at the table, Gwen holds Mary's hand. KING ARTHUR Guinevere informs me that you live in Longstead in the Fiore Mountains, is that right? MARY HOWDEN That's right, sire. Our village, we're blighted by a sickness. Three good men it has taken now. We have no physician, sire. It is beyond our understanding. KING ARTHUR I see. looks at Gwen, who gives him an "oh, those poor people" expression. Gwen turns her attention back to Mary. MARY HOWDEN Forgive me. I have no right to bring such a small matter before the king. KING ARTHUR You have every right. sits. KING ARTHUR It's my responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom, whoever they may be. MARY HOWDEN You'll help us? KING ARTHUR I'll do whatever I can. looks hopefully at Gwen and touches her hand. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY cares for a sick patient while Gaius speaks with Arthur. GAIUS This is the forth case of sweating sickness I've seen today. In normal circumstances, I'd be happy to travel to this village to investigate, but-- KING ARTHUR Of course. I understand. GAIUS Might I make a suggestion, sire? Why not send Merlin in my place? looks at Gaius and Gaius looks at Arthur. KING ARTHUR (dubious) Merlin? GAIUS He has a knowledge of the healing arts. If the diagnosis is straightforward, he can prescribe a remedy, I'm sure. KING ARTHUR And what if it isn't? GAIUS Then he can bring his findings to me. KING ARTHUR "Findings"? Merlin can't find his own backside most of the time. not pleased by the comment. GAIUS I think he's capable of much more than you imagine, sire. KING ARTHUR (aside to Gaius) Do you really think he'll be able to...handle the responsibility? GAIUS Yes, sire. I do. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT reads up on medicine while he eats. Gaius cuts some bread. MERLIN Do you really think I can do this, Gaius? GAIUS I know you can. MERLIN I'm not a physician. I don't have anything like the knowledge you do. GAIUS You've been working for me for many years, Merlin. I suspect you know more than you think you do. MERLIN I just do what you tell me to do. I don't have to make the decisions myself. These people will be putting their lives in my hands. GAIUS I put my life in your hands every day, Merlin, as does Arthur and Gwen and all of Camelot, though they may not know it. You're the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance. MERLIN That's different. That doesn't require a lifetime of learning, just-- GAIUS Intelligence, courage, compassion. scoffs with a smile. GAIUS All I know is...I have every faith in you. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - NIGHT packs for the journey. Gaius enters. GAIUS Merlin. Before you go, you'll need this. holds out his medicine bag. MERLIN Oh, I can't take that, Gaius. That's your medicine bag. GAIUS Don't worry. I've got plenty of spare supplies. takes it. MERLIN Thanks, Gaius. GAIUS Are you ready? MERLIN As I'll ever be. nods with a smile. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY Merlin, and Gwen ride off with the knights. They stop at the top of a hill. MARY HOWDEN My village lies at the foot of those mountains. SIR LEON With luck, we should be there by nightfall. -- EXT. LONGSTEAD - NIGHTFALL few villagers gather as they arrive. Mary dismounts and John greets her with a hug. GWEN John. hugs John. GWEN It's good to see you. We came as quickly as we could. JOHN HOWDEN Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen. looks up. JOHN HOWDEN Where's Gaius? MERLIN I'm sorry. He was needed in Camelot, but I will help in any way that I can. JOHN HOWDEN (to Gwen) We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not a boy. SIR ELYAN (offended) His name is Merlin. GWEN He was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself. MERLIN Where are they? points. Merlin and Gwen head off in that direction. -- INT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - NIGHT uses a small mirror to check for breath. MERLIN They're alive, but only just. How long have they been like this? JOHN HOWDEN Two or three days. We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference. GWEN And you've no idea what happened to them? JOHN HOWDEN No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning. MERLIN Well, we need to stimulate the blood flow. Poultice of betulial should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart. hands something to Gwen, his assistant, and she nods to his instructions. JOHN HOWDEN Will it kill them? Will it...bring them back? MERLIN Let's see what the morning brings. Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets. nods and leaves with John. Merlin waits for the doors to close and turns to one of the patients. MERLIN Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare! eyes glow, but nothing happens. -- INT/EXT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - NIGHT reads over his medical notes again. He hears a hissing sound outside. He takes a fishing rod by the door and goes to investigate. After a tense moment with more hissing, he turns around the corner of the house and is startled by Gwaine. MERLIN Gwaine! GWAINE Sorry. Call of nature. MERLIN I could've killed you! GWAINE With a fishing rod? "Sir Gwaine was slain...with a fishing rod"? laughs. GWAINE That's the stuff of legends, eh? chuckles and feints hitting Gwaine with the rod. GWAINE Whoa-ho-ho. chuckles and walks off. Merlin hears the hissing again, but nothing's there. He follows Gwaine. -- INT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - DAY and Gwen see to the sick. MERLIN I barely feel a pulse. enters. JOHN HOWDEN How are they? and Gwen exchange a look. MERLIN I'm afraid the treatments have had no effect. JOHN HOWDEN You mean they're dying. MERLIN I'm sorry. There's something at work here that I don't understand. JOHN HOWDEN Are you suggesting sorcery? MERLIN That's...possible, yes. JOHN HOWDEN I feared as much. The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a...a presence. An evil in the air. turns to Gwen. MERLIN We need to get back to Gaius. Only he can explain this. -- EXT. LONGSTEAD - DAY Merlin, and the knights ride out. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY Leon sees campfire smoke and holds up a hand to stop the group. SIR LEON Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you. dismount and they sneak closer on foot. MERLIN Bandits. SIR ELYAN (nods) Looks like it. SIR LEON We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed. sees a girl with her hands tied being jostled by the men. SIR GWAINE Over there. draws his sword. Gwaine goes down to the camp and the others follow. They kill most of the bandits, Merlin uses his magic on one, and the rest flee. SIR PERCIVAL Over here. others find Percival cradling the unconscious girl. SIR PERCIVAL Looks like we're too late. checks her. MERLIN No, she's-- girl screams and tries to get away from Merlin. SIR PERCIVAL Hey. Hey. Hey, it's all right. It's all right. crouches down next to them. The girl settles down as Percival cradles her and looks into her eyes. SIR PERCIVAL We're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe. GWEN Here. reaches to untie the girl's bonds and the girl squirms. GWEN My name's Gwen. What's yours? LAMIA Lamia. My name is Lamia. gets out some medical supplies. GWEN What happened to you, Lamia? LAMIA I was travelling home and the bandits took me. sobs and presses herself into Percival's embrace. MERLIN Your hands. Did they do this to you? reaches to tend to Lamia's wrists, but she recoils from his touch. Leon crouches down and puts a hand on Merlin to stop him and Percival comforts Lamia. Leon puts a hand on her arm. SIR LEON Are you strong enough to ride? looks up but says nothing. SIR LEON Then let's get out of here. Before they return. picks up Lamia and they head off. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY all lead their horses, Lamia sits on the one Percival is leading. SIR LEON We'll be safe here till the morning. [The group stops and Merlin holds out a hand to help her down. MERLIN Here. recoils and Percival shoves Merlin away. Gwen and Merlin are shocked. SIR PERCIVAL Hey! Get away from her, Merlin. takes Lamia into his arms. SIR PERCIVAL And stay away. GWEN (low) Merlin, he didn't mean it. They're just tired, that's all. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT takes the first watch. He hears a girl crying in the woods and goes to investigate. He finds Lamia curled up by a tree, crying. He kneels down and comforts her. SIR PERCIVAL Don't worry. No harm can come to you now. holds her close and her eyes glow green with a hiss. She lifts her face up, but a twig snaps and Percival stands up, sword ready for attack. MERLIN Sorry. lowers the sword. Lamia glares at Merlin. MERLIN Would you like some water? holds out a flask. Percival ignores him, returns to Lamia, and walks off with his arm around her. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY KING ARTHUR It's been two days. They should be back by now. AGRAVAINE There must be some delay at Longstead, sire. KING ARTHUR If there was a delay, they would have sent word. AGRAVAINE Then it must be the bridge is down at Brekfer River. KING ARTHUR No, I already checked. Patrol passed through there yesterday. AGRAVAINE Well, should I send some scouts out to search for them? KING ARTHUR Gaius, is your work done here? GAIUS Yes, sire, I'm satisfied the sweating sickness is all but passed. KING ARTHUR Then we leave for Longstead at first light. -- EXT. CAMELOT - DAY party rides out. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY GWEN Would you-- tries to hand Lamia a bowl of food, but Lamia flinches away from her. GWEN I'll just put it here. places the bowl on the fire pit rocks nearby and walks over to Merlin. GWEN She still won't eat. No appetite at all. Poor girl. SIR LEON Pack your bags. We ride east with the rising sun. MERLIN Wait...east? Camelot lies west of here. SIR ELYAN Lamia has asked that we take her home. MERLIN No, we need to get Gaius. SIR GWAINE Gaius can wait. MERLIN We were sent to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us. SIR LEON You dare to question our judgment? You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant! Come on. GWEN Please! Listen! Merlin's right, we have to get back to-- ! SIR ELYAN Stay out of this, Gwen. It's none of your business. is surprised and confused. The knights all help Lamia on their way. Gwen scoffs in disbelief. Merlin is suspicious. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY party rides through the forest. Arthur sends out a scout and dismounts. He throws his cloak on his saddle. Gaius dismounts and approaches him. GAIUS Is anything wrong, sire? KING ARTHUR (whisper) Listen. No birdsong. Nothing. scout comes back. RED CAPE (whisper) Sire! draws his sword from his horse. They discover a Southron camp, corpses lying on the forest floor. KING ARTHUR Does anything strike you as odd about these bodies? GAIUS Yes, sire. There's not a mark on them. KING ARTHUR Not so much as a scratch. AGRAVAINE Over here, my lord! approaches the prison wagon. KING ARTHUR Southron slave traders by the looks of it. AGRAVAINE What were they transporting? Some kind of an animal? examines scratch marks on the wood. GAIUS No, these marks were made by humans, and whoever they were, they did anything they had to to get out. of the Southrons moans. Arthur and Gaius check on him. KING ARTHUR Can he be treated? GAIUS I… I could try, sire. But I'll need time and somewhere to work. KING ARTHUR (to knights) He comes with us! (to Gaius) We'll make Longstead in a matter of hours. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY Leon starts bringing his water flask to Lamia. Gwaine intercepts him. SIR LEON Why don't you watch what you're doing? SIR GWAINE Why don't you watch your damn tongue? SIR LEON You'd do well to learn some manners. SIR GWAINE Nothing I can learn from you, Leon. shoves him and Merlin and Gwen look over. SIR LEON We'll see about that. shoves Gwaine. Lamia twirls her hair, pleased with their quarrelling. MERLIN Enough! What's got into you? rams his chest into Gwaine as he walks past him and Gwaine draws his sword. Leon does likewise and they fight. Gwen is surprised. Percival and Elyan look at each other and intervene. Lamia twirls her hair with a smirk as they pull Gwaine and Leon apart. Leon has a slash of blood on his arm, pouring through his chainmail. MERLIN Great! goes to check Leon's arm, who is still struggling against Percival. GWEN I'll get the medicine bag. leads Leon away. MERLIN Come on. smirks and twirls her hair. -- EXT. LONGSTEAD - NIGHT gives orders to his knights. KING ARTHUR Spread out and speak to everyone. Someone must know something. knights nod and depart. Agravaine meets Arthur.   KING ARTHUR Did you speak to the village elder? AGRAVAINE It seems they left yesterday morning. KING ARTHUR Where are they headed? AGRAVAINE Camelot, my lord. KING ARTHUR Something must've happened. AGRAVAINE We can't go after them tonight. KING ARTHUR Then we ride at dawn. See that the men are prepared. AGRAVAINE Sire. -- INT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - NIGHT GAIUS And they've been like this for four days? JOHN HOWDEN And each day they grow weaker. nods. GAIUS Merlin is right. This is no ordinary illness. There is sorcery at work here. -- EXT. FOREST - NIGHT tends to Leon and Gwen brings him bandages. SIR LEON That needles the size of a spear. finishes sewing Leon's arm and Gwen wraps it. MERLIN I'm sorry, it's all I have. GWEN There. Done. SIR LEON Thank you. gets up in a huff and puts his shirt back on. Gwen sits in his place. MERLIN (low) Leon and Gwaine, I've never known them to act like this. GWEN (whisper) Elyan's the same. I hardly recognize him. MERLIN I think it's something to do with her. GWEN (surprised) Lamia? MERLIN The knights are like brothers. Yet, they fight and quarrel like foes? puts a blanket on Lamia's shoulders. MERLIN It started the moment we found her. GWEN But look at her. She's just a girl. How could she affect them this way? MERLIN I don't know. -- INT. LONGSTEAD - ARTHUR'S QUARTERS - NIGHT enters. KING ARTHUR Any luck with the Southron? GAIUS I've done my best, sire. His condition is perilous, but he lives. KING ARTHUR Was he able to tell us anything? GAIUS He is a slave trader, as you suspected. They were travelling south with a girl. KING ARTHUR Did he say what happened to them? GAIUS He claims they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl of bewitching them. Seems they were right. KING ARTHUR Why? What happened? GAIUS The girl escaped and killed them all but him. KING ARTHUR How's that possible? She's just one girl. GAIUS Not a girl, sire. A lamia. KING ARTHUR A lamia? GAIUS A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace. KING ARTHUR Which is why none of the traders had a mark on them. GAIUS But the lamia proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined. -- EXT. FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT is on watch as the others sleep. GAIUS (V.O.) They could transform at will and become hideous monsters. hears a hiss and goes to investigate. LONGSTEAD - ARTHUR'S QUARTERS - NIGHT GAIUS And they kept on killing, sire. They would not stop. KING ARTHUR So this girl, this creature, is still out there somewhere. GAIUS (nods) I'm afraid so, sire. -- EXT. FOREST, CAMP - NIGHT continues his investigation. He hears a rustle and draws his sword. It's Lamia. She holds up her hands. LAMIA Forgive me. lowers the sword. LAMIA I didn't mean to frighten you. Couldn't sleep. SIR ELYAN Not could I. Then again, it is my job to stay awake. walks closer. LAMIA Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. takes his face in her hands and kisses him. A hiss rises up and Elyan convulses and drops to the ground as Lamia's eyes flash green. -- EXT. FOREST, CAMP - DAY wakes. SIR PERCIVAL Elyan!? GWEN He was supposed to be on guard. He should've woken us long before now. Elyan! SIR LEON Elyan! Elyan! Gwen, stay with Lamia. The rest of you, come with me. Spread out. knights draw their swords and head off. Merlin looks to Gwen to see if it's okay and she nods for him to go with them. SIR LEON Elyan! LAMIA Don't worry. They'll find your brother soon enough. SIR PERCIVAL (distant) Elyan! Elyan! -- EXT. FOREST - DAY leads his horse as he tracks Gwen's party. He examines the ground. KING ARTHUR Six horses...running east...tracks are no more than a day old. mounts and they ride off. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY knights carry Elyan back to the camp. GWEN Oh, g— Elyan! What happened to him? SIR LEON I don't know. We found him like this. rushes to Merlin. GWEN Merlin! (whisper) She did this. I know she did. turns to the knights. MERLIN We need to get him back to Camelot now. stands up. LAMIA I know this area. There's a castle not far from here. We could take shelter there. You—you could tend to your friend. SIR LEON Then lead the way. MERLIN We don't need shelter, thank you. We need Gaius. GWEN He's right. SIR LEON Silence! Both of you! You have no say in these matters! You come with us, or you stay here. It's up to you. Let's go. and Percival carry off Elyan. Lamia glares at Gwen and Merlin and follows. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY and Merlin ride in the back of the party. They speak in low tones. GWEN We could try reasoning with them or tell them Lamia's responsible for what's happening. MERLIN They won't listen to reason. You've seen how they are. It's like they're under an enchantment. GWEN We have to do something! MERLIN Arthur's our only hope now. We've been gone too long, he must know something's wrong. GWEN They'll never find us now. We're in the middle of nowhere. MERLIN We need to give him some help. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY continues to track Gwen's party. KING ARTHUR Tracks stop here. AGRAVAINE I fear we're wasting our time, sire. For all we know, they could've gone back to Camelot already. KING ARTHUR No. Camelot lies west of here. Tracks heading...east. thinks for a moment, then turns to his knights. KING ARTHUR Fan out, see what you can find. waits as Gwen rips off part of her tunic and ties it to a tree. She mounts and they catch up to the others. They reach an opening in the trees that looks down on the castle Lamia mentioned. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY party continues searching for tracks. Agravaine finds some and covers them up. He smirks. -- EXT. LAMIA'S CASTLE - DAY party enters the castle through a cave with a broken gate. LAMIA This way. grabs Percival's arm. The others continue on. MERLIN This is madness, Percival. Elyan needs help. You know nothing about this girl. You have no idea where she's taking you. looms menacingly over Merlin. SIR PERCIVAL You heard Sir Leon. We've no interest in your opinion. So keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you. enter the caves and Leon's torch goes out. SIR LEON Is everyone all right? MERLIN (whisper) *spell* lights his torch and brings it up to light Sir Leon's. Lamia is gone. SIR LEON Where's Lamia. Lamia! enter a great hall to find it strewn with skeletons. MERLIN What is this place? SIR LEON Whatever it is, it isn't safe. We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger. MERLIN We're the ones in danger, Leon. She's brought us here to-- She's led us to a trap. SIR PERCIVAL That's a lie! MERLIN She's poisoned your minds and you can't see-- SIR LEON Enough! MERLIN It was Lamia that attacked Elyan! grabs Merlin. SIR LEON I said ENOUGH! shoves Merlin to the ground. GWEN Please! My brother's hurt! We need to find him somewhere warm! is barely able to contain his anger and rushes out. They follow. Gwaine and Gwen continue carrying Elyan between them. Gwaine stops. SIR GWAINE Over here. enter a vine-covered room and set Elyan down. SIR GWAINE I'll make us a fire. SIR LEON Percival and I will search for Lamia. gets in Merlin's face. SIR LEON You will stay here and you will do as Gwaine says. Do I make myself clear? crushes a box to use for firewood. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY party rides through the woods. KING ARTHUR It's impossible. They can't have just disappeared. AGRAVAINE Could be that we're following the wrong tracks, my lord. Any number of people pass through these woods. KING ARTHUR It was them. I know it was. AGRAVAINE Maybe we should go back to Longstead, try again in the morning. KING ARTHUR By morning they could all be dead. AGRAVAINE They're knights of Camelot, my lord, more than capable of looking after themselves. KING ARTHUR Maybe so, but you're forgetting one thing, Uncle. Guinevere is with them. AGRAVAINE I realise that, sire. KING ARTHUR We keep going. All night if necessary. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE, VINE CHAMBER - DAY leans against a column while Gwen sits on the floor stroking her brother's head on her lap. GWAINE We need more wood. MERLIN I'll go and get some. laughs humourlessly. GWAINE No. You stay where you are. I'll go get it myself. You're not going anywhere. MERLIN Gwaine, please listen to me. It's not safe for you out there. GWAINE You trying to tell me my business? MERLIN No, I'm just saying that... GWAINE What? MERLIN Nothing. whips the torch in front of Merlin's face and stalks off. Merlin turns to Gwen. She's crying. GWEN If he doesn't get some help soon, he's not going to make it. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE, CORRIDORS - DAY searches the castle, a hand on his sword hilt. He hears a noise and draws his sword, but it turns out to be a rat crawling through some bones. Meanwhile, Leon and Percival hear a hiss. SIR PERCIVAL That was her. I'm sure of it. SIR LEON (excited) Lamia. looks down both ends of the corridor. SIR LEON It's nothing. continues, but Percival hears a hiss and walks toward it. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE, VINE CHAMBER - DAY GWEN I don't understand it. Why have only the knights been enchanted? Why not us as well? MERLIN You're a woman. GWEN So? MERLIN All the victims have been men. GWEN So why haven't you fallen under her spell? MERLIN I've just been lucky, I suppose. GWEN There must be a reason. MERLIN Maybe it's because I'm not a knight. GWEN The three villagers weren't knights, either. MERLIN Who knows. shakes her head. GWEN There's something about you, Merlin. It's the way she looks at you as if you were the enemy. hear a distant yell. MERLIN Whatever you do, don't leave this room. tenses and tries to say something as he exits, not wanting him to leave. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE - NIGHT hears the lamia hiss and investigates. MERLIN (whisper) Gwaine? approaches Gwaine standing against a column. MERLIN (whisper) Gwaine? touches his shoulder and Gwaine falls on him, slack jawed. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY party continues their search. Arthur finds one of Gwen's cloth scraps on a broken tree. KING ARTHUR Agravaine! AGRAVAINE Sire? holds the cloth scrap. KING ARTHUR It's Guinevere's. AGRAVAINE How can you be certain? KING ARTHUR It's from her tunic. I'd know it anywhere. We must be close. rides off. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE - DAY runs down a hall and hears the lamia hiss. -- EXT. FOREST - DAY party reaches the view of the lamia's castle. KING ARTHUR Come on. -- INT. LAMIA'S CASTLE - NIGHT hears a girl weeping and investigates. He pulls back a curtain and finds Lamia curled up on the floor crying. SIR PERCIVAL Lamia. crouches down to her and turns her to face him. SIR PERCIVAL You all right? I've been looking everywhere for you. LAMIA I thought you might never find me. Thank you, Percival. Thank you. kisses Percival and her eyes glow green as Percival's life force is drained and he falls unconscious. SIR LEON No. No. No! No! charges, sword drawn. Lamia throws Leon back, knocking him out. Merlin arrives to find Lamia crouched over, kissing Sir Leon. MERLIN You won't find me such easy prey. LAMIA Your magic holds no fear me. I could've killed you anytime I wished. MERLIN Then…what are you waiting for? attacks, throwing Merlin backwards. She hisses. MERLIN Þurhdrif hie ecg! spell throws a sword into Lamia's torso. Merlin gets up and checks Percival's pulse. Lamia hisses from the shadows. Merlin searches for her and he's smacked with a tentacle. The lamia pursues him. MERLIN *spell* collapses the ceiling on the lamia. Gwen hears/feels the collapse. The rocks seem to have squashed the lamia. Or maybe not. The lamia bursts through with a shriek. Gwen hears it, grabs a sword, and goes looking for it. Merlin runs from the lamia. Gwen finds Merlin running towards her. GWEN Merlin. goes to Merlin, but he pushes her in the opposite direction and they take off running as the lamia comes around the corner. The lamia knocks Merlin down, grabs his leg with a tentacle and drags him in. The lamia is about to strike when… GWEN Get away from him! charges the lamia and runs her sword into it. She strikes again, but loses the sword and falls down. She and Merlin slide quickly backwards along the floor, trying to scramble away from the tentacles, but the lamia looms overhead. Gwen hyperventilates and Merlin raises a hand to cast a spell, his eyes glowing. The lamia topples forward, a spear in its back, revealing Arthur behind it, leaning over from his throw. Arthur steps cautiously forward, checking for any movement. Gwen scrambles to her feet and runs to him. GWEN Arthur! jumps into his arms. He laughs while hugging her back. MERLIN You carry on. Don't worry about me. KING ARTHUR Sorry. pulls away from Gwen and helps Merlin to his feet. KING ARTHUR Ha-ha. It's almost good to see you, Merlin. MERLIN Likewise. KING ARTHUR Almost. scoffs in amusement. Arthur goes back to Gwen and they walk out with their arms around each other's waists. Merlin picks up Gwen's sword and follows. -- INT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - DAY treats the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur enters. KING ARTHIR How are they doing? GAIUS I have given them the same compound that cured the villagers, sire. They're fortunate that you got to them when you did. KING ARTHUR Thank you, Gaius. pats Gaius on the shoulder and Gaius nods. Arthur shakes hands with Percival, who's awake. Arthur exits. -- INT. LONGSTEAD, TEMPORARY WARD - DAY emerges from the temporary ward and sees Merlin. KING ARTHUR (teasing) So…Merlin. Being saved by a woman, that really can't feel good. MERLIN Feels a lot better than being dead. KING ARTHUR Does it? Being saved by a woman… raises one hand, palm up. KING ARTHUR …or dying… raises the other hand, palm up, and shifts them like he's weight the scales. He drops his arms. KING ARTHUR I'd have to think about that one. MERLIN Well, don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. drops his jaw in mock astonishment and punches Merlin genially in the arm before sauntering off. Merlin grins. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY stands at the table reading some documents. Someone knocks. KING ARTHUR Come. enters. GWEN You wanted to see me? turns around and leans against the table. KING ARTHUR Just want to make sure you're all right. You've been through a lot these past few days. GWEN I'm fine. Nothing a change of clothes couldn't cure. KING ARTHUR I thought I knew everything about you, Guinevere. Your loyalty, your wisdom. Since when did you become this fearless hero? GWEN (chuckles) Well, maybe you just didn't notice before. KING ARTHUR Mm. Maybe I didn't. Truly… takes her hand. KING ARTHUR You showed great courage back there. GWEN I did what anyone else would've done. stands and takes her other hand. KING ARTHUR You did a good deal more than that. You were equal to any knight of Camelot. I'm proud of you. GWEN (beams) Really? steps closer. Arthur smiles affectionately. KING ARTHUR Really. takes her in his arms and they kiss. ---- Source Category:Transcripts